powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Cetus
was an ancient Zyuman who became a sole Red Ranger and the original Zyuohger in a past fight against an enemy that threatened the Zyumans. Character History Life Cetus lived in an ancient time when the Zyumans lived on Earth, facing a mysterious monster that was attacking his people during his youth. Though greatly outmatched, Cetus's desire to protect not only his life, but all life on the world enabled the planet to respond by giving him the Whale Change Gun and Cube Whale. Becoming the first Zyuohger, the original Zyuoh Whale, Cetus freezes the monster with Cube Whale sending their enemy into deep space. From then on, Cetus was named the Great King of the Zyumans while the embodiment of the Earth's power which he held was named the Great King's Credential. Following this, the Zyumans would create a new world named Zyuland where they could reside in peace, with Cetus using the Whale Change Gun to create a Link Cube to the old world, serving as the core of the gateway while six additional King's Credentials were created to serve as keys. Cetus left a message recorded in Whale Change Gun, detailing this history, in case his descendants found it. Legacy Mysteriously, the origin of Zyuland would not be part of recorded history in the following generation of Zyumans leading to the modern generations being unaware of Cetus and the Great King's Credential. The legend did evidently circulate, however, in space where the likes of Captain Marvelous of the Gokaigers and Bangray both sought after the Link Cube for their respective agenda. The truth was eventually discovered by the modern Zyuohgers, which included four Zyumans who had served as guardians to the Link Cube, once Marvelous had came to Earth and joined them uncovering the Link Cube, recovering the Great King's Credential which projected Cetus' message to future generations. Having already arrived on Earth and made an enemy of the Zyuohgers, Bangray caught up with them and made the Whale Change Gun his target, realizing that it would lead him to his quarry: Cube Whale. But the resulting confrontation led to Gokai Red stealing the Whale Change Gun and being pursued by Yamato Kazakiri/Zyuoh Eagle, the Zyuohgers' first human member. Witnessing the Zyuohgers' heroic resolve as they asserted their right to the Great King's Credential, noting it as the treasure which connected everything to them being here with the power to protect the Earth, Marvelous and his crew offered the Whale Change Gun to Yamato and his team who accepted the responsibility of facing Bangray and carrying on the wish for peace held by Cetus and all who have protected the planet. Held by Yamato, the Whale Change Gun hosting Cetus' spirit resonated with the human's resolve and so granted him the Zyuman Power of Cetus which was left behind within the Whale Change Gun, granting Yamato the ability to transform into the second Zyuoh Whale. Personality to be added Powers and Abilities * : The natural energy of individual Zyumen, they can bestow this energy upon other lifeforms to heal them via a King's Credential, granting the potential to unlock Zyuman powers as a side-effect in humans. However, this would come at the cost of the Zyuman's life force, thus shortening their lifespan. The process is also evidently irreversible. Cetus' Zyuman Power was left behind in the Whale Change Gun, and ultimately infused itself into Yamato Kazakiri when his resolve resonated with the Whale Change Gun, allowing him to become the second Zyuoh Whale. Zyuoh Whale is Cetus' Zyuohger form, based on the powers of a whale. Arsenal *Whale Change Gun Mecha *Cube Whale Attacks * : A blast is fired from the Whale Change Gun, capable of freezing in place even the most powerful opponent. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Cetus is voiced by and portrayed by , who also served as suit actor for Yamato Kazakiri. Etymology *Cetus is named after the . This Cetus is also the namesake of depicting a whale, which would coincidentally be represented by a Kyutama in the succeeding series. Notes *Cetus' characteristics pays homage to Bruce Ee from Juken Sentai Gekiranger, as both are the foundation of their representative rangers and later left a legacy to their successors. *Cetus is similar to The Grand Shogun from Power Rangers Super Samurai, in which he is an ancient warrior who has a fighting form, later gained by a modern day hero as a power-up. *Cetus' clothing and helmet have a slightly similar appearance to the clothing and helmets of the Ancient Warriors from Power Rangers Wild Force. Appearances **''Ep. 31: When the Megabeast Stands'' **''Ep. 44: Monarch of the Humans'' **''Ep. 45: Broken Seal'' **''Ep. 46: The Immortal God of Destruction'' **''Ep. 47: The Last Game'' **''Ep. Final: Earth is Our Home'' }} Category:Zyuohgers Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai 10 Category:Zyumen Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Water-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Sealife-themed Rangers Category:One-off Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Rangers not in Legend War Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle